Quem precisa de guarda? One Short
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Ele sempre disse que poderia se defender sozinho, mas então por que ninguem o escutava?


**Quem precisa de guarda?**

Harry Potter estava irritado.

Não apenas irritado, mas também frustrado, ele tinha passado um ótimo feriado de natal e ano novo na fortaleza Potter, tudo parecia ir bem, mas um ataque ao beco diagonal tinha esfriado um pouco as festividades, ele ajudou a evitar que o ataque fosse pior, mas desde o ataque, Olho-Tonto Moody resolveu que enquanto ele estivesse fora da escola, que ele teria que ter uma guarda para o seguir.

Claro que depois que Harry quase o amaldiçoou, o velho auror resolveu apenas uma escolta para a estação King Cross, para quando ele fosse entrar no trem, mas até mesmo se aqueles aurores fossem os melhores, Harry se sentia sufocado com aquelas pessoas em volta dele.

Gina estava ao seu lado e claro, isso era uma das coisas que mantinham o humor dele, ele tinha cogitado pedir para Dumbledore para que ele e Gina fizessem o vôo de fogo direto para a escola, mas o diretor achou melhor eles voltarem pelo trem, se acontecesse algo eles poderiam ajudar.

Mas o que também estava tirando a tranqüilidade de Harry era o novo artigo da nova fofoqueira do semanário da bruxa, a mulher andava pintando Harry como um herói valente e poderoso que as pessoas deveriam idolatrar, depois de três artigos, um dos quartos encantados da fortaleza Potter estavam entupidos de cartas de fãs histéricas tentando ganhar um pedacinho do herói deles.

Gina tinha olhado as cartas com um profundo ódio que fazia o moreno estremecer e não ajudava que os amigos riam de algumas cartas, ou da vez que Neville ficou corado quando de uma das cartas tinha uma foto de uma bruxa fazendo strip e com uma peça de roupa provocante que faria a Sra Weasley dinamitar aquele correio por causa da imoralidade.

Mas foi em uma situação caótica que Harry estava sendo escoltado para a passagem nove e meia, os aurores não pareciam querer ser discretos por causa dos trouxas, pareciam andar como se fossem os reis do lugar, Harry encarava Olho-Tonto Moody com um olhar que claramente dizia "Isso é ser cauteloso e vigilante?"

Mas assim que eles passam pela barreira mágica, as pessoas pareciam se aglomerar, poderia se ouvir muitos repórteres falando rapidamente e flashs de máquinas fotográficas pipocavam pela estação, Harry fazia de tudo para passar por tudo aquilo, quando eles ouvem um gritinho exasperado.

Harry se vira rapidamente para ver dois aurores retirando as varinhas e apontando para uma menina de uns quatro anos que vinha correndo em direção dele, sem pensar, Harry usa uma das técnicas que tinha aprendido aquele ano.

Desaparecendo na frente de todos, ele fica na frente de um dos aurores quando ele estava disparando o primeiro feitiço, com uma mão ele agarra o feitiço e o faz desaparecer como poeira, mas ele pode ver o outro auror mandando outro feitiço, Harry não teria tempo para agarrar aquele também e sem pensar, ele desaparece novamente e agarra a menina a protegendo com seu corpo, ele joga uma das mãos em direção do feitiço, ele lança um feitiço escudo e coloca todo seu poder para ressaltar o ataque poderoso do auror, mais tarde ele viria a descobrir que aquele feitiço atordoador poderia ter matado a pequena menina.

Todos na estação param diante da cena, tinha durado menos de seis segundos.

Harry vira seus olhos para os dois aurores, uma forte magia começa a se desprender do garoto, todos que antes queriam se aproximar do garoto, se afastam com medo diante daquela aura de pura raiva que ele emanava, a garotinha ainda estava abraçada a Harry, mas agora chorava de medo dos aurores que encaravam a cena incrédulos, eles tinham sido mandados para proteger o pirralho e nenhum deles gostava de bancar a babá, mas assim que ouviram o grito, eles acharam que poderia ser um possível ataque, mas o pirralho que eles tinham que proteger não só os tinha imobilizado, como também salvo uma garotinha de uma possível morte.

Harry avança para os aurores e fala com uma voz autoritária.

-OLHO-TONTO MOODY –o velho auror manca até o rapaz, o próprio auror tinha uma máscara neutra sobre o evento, mas ele mesmo contaria para Dumbledore mais tarde, que tinha ficado com medo do poder que o garoto esgrimia –Você me força a ter uma escolta para poder voltar para a escola, sendo que você sabe que tenho mil formas de voltar para a escola, eu aceitei em consideração com a sua estratégia e seus conhecimentos, mas isso foi longe demais –ele aponta para os aurores que se encolhem de medo –Você me fala que traria os melhores para fazer a preciosa escolta e estes idiotas não só estavam com a guarda baixa, se acham arrogantes o bastante para não serem cautelosos ou vigilantes na estação King Cross e agora quase matam uma pequena menina que tudo que queria era me ver... AFINAL O QUE VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA PARA TRAZER ESTES DOIS INCOMPETENTES QUE DEVERIAM VOLTAR PARA O PRIMEIRO ANO PARA O CURSO DE AUROR? –Olho-Tonto fica com um olhar um tanto irritado por ser dissertado por um adolescente, mas logo ele percebe seu engano, Potter não era só um adolescente arrogante que precisava ser protegido, Potter era um guerreiro e que já tinha passado por mil coisas que estes dois aurores nunca poderiam ter passado na vida, os dois olhos do velho auror recaem na pequena menina, aquele olhar inocente com medo, a mãe chorando enquanto tentava passar pela multidão para pegar sua filha, todo aquele caos que poderia ter sido evitado se ele tivesse ouvido Potter quando ele disse que não precisava de guarda, que ele cuidaria dos comensais.

Suspirando pesadamente ele fala para o garoto.

-Eu me desculpo pela bagunça, Potter, achei que com o aumento na atividade dos comensais, que seria melhor trazer uma escolta para cobrir suas costas, mas acho que me equivoquei –ele lança um olhar de desgosto para os aurores e fala –Eu não estive ensinando os novos recrutas de aurores por anos e Fudge me fala que este são os melhores para o cargo, agora posso ver como o ministério anda administrando os recursos –ele fala em um sussurro tão poderoso, que todos na estação ouviram –Eu posso ser paranóico, mas até mesmo eu poderia perceber que a garotinha não queria fazer nada de mau... –ele aponta a varinha para os aurores que recuam –Eu vou ter um mês interessante colocando estes recrutas em linha para um dia poderem dizer que são aurores satisfatórios –Harry cabeceia para o velho auror e fala calmamente.

-Sei que suas intenções são boas, Alastor, mas eu não sou mais uma criancinha que precisa de proteção –os olhos deles se encontram e o velho auror poderia sentir um respeito novo por aquele garoto, logo todos são tirados dos seus devaneios, quando a ruiva de Potter fala.

-Será que poderiam me emprestar alguns desses paranóicos fazer algumas garotas... –ela manda um olhar para umas meninas que encaravam Harry com temor –...Entenderem que o Harry já tem uma namorada? –Harry solta um riso e fala.

-Você não precisa de um exército, amor, só disso –e de surpresa, ele a puxa para um beijo apaixonante que faz todos encararem o casal incrédulos, a pequena menina que ainda estava abraçada a Harry, fala pela primeira vez no incidente todo.

-Você já tem namorada? –ela parecia triste do seu herói já tendo uma namorada, mas Harry sorri e sussurra algo no ouvido da pequena menina e lhe dá um beijo na bochecha, a pequena menina fica sorridente e volta saltitante para a mãe que sorria muito para a filha, Harry olha para trás e vê os amigos que tinham sorrisos variados e como sempre, Rony fala algo para quebrar o gelo.

-Sinceramente, Harry! Nunca temos um começo de ano normal na escola e quando algo excitante acontece, você tira toda a diversão resolvendo tudo em questão de segundos –Hermione que estava ao lado do namorado, bufa ruidosamente e esbofeteia a nuca do ruivo, os dois logo começam a discutir e todos entram no trem para sua jornada para a escola.

Olho-Tonto Moody encara o trem sumindo no horizonte e aparata para Hogsmeade, com dificuldade ele vai para o castelo onde Dumbledore o esperava.

-Ah... Alastor! Devo crer pela sua presença que a guarda ajudou o jovem Harry a entrar no trem sem incidentes –o velho diretor tinha os olhos cintilando ao que o velho auror fala.

-Pelo nome de Merlin, Alvo, da próxima vez que você me falar para fazer uma guarda para o garoto, eu vou mandar você o vigiar –ele chama um copo de uísque de fogo e toma de uma vez só –Uma escolta, uma misera escolta que deveria fazer um trabalho simples, colocar o garoto em segurança em um trem com o mínimo de espalhafato e o que acontece? Duas antas que se acham aurores quase matam uma garotinha, Potter terrifica meia estação com o poder dele e tive que receber um sermão de um garoto de dezesseis anos sobre vigilância constante –ele encara o diretor que ainda sorria –Eu lhe falo, quem precisa de guarda somos nós e se eu precisar de uma eu quero Potter nela –ambos sorriem diante da confissão do velho auror, muitos poucos conseguiram surpreender o velho auror e para ele considerar Harry como um dos indicados para ser o guarda costas dele era um dos maiores elogios que o auror poderia fazer.

No trem, Harry ainda murmurava sobre aurores incompetentes e despreocupados, Gina ainda mantinha um braço em volta do namorado e mandava carrancas para as meninas que passavam pela porta deles, os amigos discutiam sobre a magia oriental que Harry tinha usado para desaparecer e a proteção que ele usou nas mãos para agarrar os feitiços, mas logo eles resolvem se esquecer de todo o incidente e começam a conversar sobre o feriado.

Ainda na estação, dois aurores viam as pessoas indo embora, eles encaram as varinhas em choque diante do poder do garoto que eles tinham que proteger, eles tinham pensado que iriam proteger um pirralho famoso sem um pingo de talento e só agora percebem o como estiveram perto de serem amaldiçoados por um dos bruxos mais poderosos do mundo, eles se encaram ainda atordoados e falam.

-Estamos ferrados –eles estremecem ao voltarem para o ministério no dia seguinte, Olho-Tonto Moody cumpriria a promessa que tinha feito para Harry, ele iria colocar aqueles aurores em forma ou o nome dele não era Alastor, Olho-Tonto, Moody.

**Homenagem:**

**Esta one short vai para um grande autor que admiro muito.. Mago Merlin... Você é um bom autor cara...**

**Ainda bem que não é mais uma "Autora" não é Kawa?  
>Mas de novo Jewel? Por que você invade sempre as minhas homenagens?<strong>

**Gosto de homenagear também... ah sim.. congellius.. Agora que o Kawa esta quietinho de novo.. espero que goste da one short.. ate a proxima..**


End file.
